


Storm i et vannglass

by mazarin01



Series: Blind kjærlighet [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blind Character, Light Angst, M/M, blind!even
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak skal ha den siste eksamen dette semesteret og Even har en super idé for å roe eksamensnervene hans. Men er den egentlig det?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Blind kjærlighet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335343
Comments: 52
Kudos: 56





	1. Fra vindstille til orkan i kastene

Det er fredag kveld. Jeg sitter i stua med telefonen i hånda og har akkurat avsluttet en samtale med Elias. Han skal bort i helga og hun som skulle passe hunden ble plutselig syk. Så da ringte han meg og spurte om hjelp. Jeg sa så klart ja med en gang for jeg elsker den litt viltre hunden.

Å passe Billy kommer til å bli helt perfekt. Isak har eksamen på mandag og skal lese i helga. Han blir ofte oppslukt i bøkene og glemmer alt for ofte å ta pauser, men nå kan jeg tvinge ham bort fra lesinga og ut i frisk luft. 

I tillegg kan han kose masse med Billy. Jeg vet at hunder kan roe nerver i helspenn, både Billy og andre hunder har gjort det utallige ganger med meg, og jeg er sikker på at det finnes minst en seriøs forsker som kan backe meg på det. 

Telefonen glir mellom fingrene. Jeg vurderer å sende Isak en melding og si ifra om hundepassinga, men bestemmer meg for å droppe det. Tenker det kan være en fin overraskelse til han kommer hjem. 

Elias kommer omtrent en time senere og jeg blir overfalt av Billy idet jeg åpner døra. Han hopper på meg. Jeg setter meg ned på huk og koser med ham mens Elias går inn med tingene hans. 

“Jeg satt tingene hans under kjøkkenbordet.”

“Okei, fint.”

“Takk igjen for at dere vil passe Billy.” 

“Du vet vi alltid gjør det.”

“Hvor er Isak forresten?”

“På skolen ennå.”

“Shit ass. Så sent på en fredag?”

“Ja, det er siste helga før eksamen. Mye lesing da.” 

“Er du sikker det ikke blir stress med Billy for Isak?” 

“Neida, det kommer til å gå fint.”

Billy står ved siden av meg når jeg får den sedvanlige hadet-klemmen av Elias. Halen til Billy logrer og treffer leggen med jevne slag. Jeg lukker døra og Billy følger glad og fornøyd etter meg inn på stua. 

Vi leker og koser _mye_ før han til slutt faller til ro på teppet sitt. Jeg legger meg på sofaen med en lydbok mens jeg venter på at Isak skal komme hjem. Telefonen min ligger på brystkassa og jeg blir akkurat ferdig med boka idet den begynner å vibrere. 

_Snart hjemme. På Tøyen nå 💖 Gidder du varme opp lasagnen fra i går?_

Smilet brer seg når Isaks melding leses opp. Jeg går ut på kjøkkenet uten å svare ham. Leter i stedet frem lasagnen fra kjøleskapet og dekker bordet. Mamma ringer meg idet jeg skal sette lasagnen i mikroen og jeg må tilbake ut i stua igjen for å finne telefonen. 

Samtalen blir kort for jeg vil ha maten klar til Isak kommer. Jeg regner med han har glemt å spise igjen og er ihjelsulten. 

Når jeg kommer inn på kjøkkenet hører jeg slafselyder. Først skjønner jeg ingenting, for Billy har ikke fått mat ennå, men så går det opp for meg at jeg satte fra meg lasagnen på kjøkkenbordet og når jeg får tak i den ildfaste formen, er den nesten helt tom. 

“BILLY!!!” 

Det piper i Billy. Så hører jeg han tasse ut av kjøkkenet. Han ble nok skremt, kanskje litt skamfull også? 

Hva skal jeg gjøre nå? Isak er jo hjemme hvert øyeblikk. Jeg må fikse noe annet – fort! Hjernen går i stå og plutselig har jeg null kontroll på hva vi har i kjøleskapet. Jeg åpner døra og _ser_ med hendene, bruker langt tid, men til slutt har jeg funnet frem alt jeg trenger til et par ostesmørbrød. Jeg tar med meg alt ut på benken og finner frem toastjernet. 

"Hallo. Jeg er hjemme."

Jeg ønsker alltid at Isak skal komme raskt hjem, men akkurat nå hadde jeg håpet å få ferdig maten før han kom. Jeg legger fra meg kniven, irritert over at alt går så tregt med meg, og går ut i gangen. 

Sekken til Isak går i gulvet med et dunk, og høylytte sukk og stønn fyller gangen. 

Jeg åpner armene og drar Isak inn i favnen min. Han legger hodet på skuldra mi og borer ansiktet inn i halsen. Jeg kysser ham i håret og stryker ham på ryggen. 

"Hei, baby." Det romler høyt i magen til Isak. "Oi, noen er sulten her."

"Mm. Sykt sulten." Isak mumler inn mot halsen min. “Har tenkt på den lasagnen hele veien hjem og gledet meg. Du fikk meldinga mi, sant?”

"Eh… angående den lasagnen…"

"Har du glemt å varme den opp?"

"Nei, jeg var på vei. Men så ringte mamma og når jeg var ferdig så hadde Billy spist opp mesteparten…"

Isak løfter hodet. "Billy?" 

"Ja. Sorry ass.” Jeg ler lett, for det er jo litt komisk. “Jeg tenkte ikke på hvor jeg satt den."

Isak trekker seg brått ut av klemmen og sukker dypt. Jeg får umiddelbart en følelse av at han er irritert. 

“Even… du må jo se hvor du setter ting.”

“Ja, det er lett.” Jeg himler med øynene. 

“Nei, okei. Men likevel…” 

Isaks tonefall og mange tunge sukk bekrefter mine antagelser. Han _er_ irritert. Men det er kanskje ikke så rart?

“Er Elias her forresten?”

“Nei.” Jeg rynker panna. “Hvorfor spør du om det?”

“Fordi du sier Billy er her.”

“Åh. Nei, nei.” Jeg sprekker opp i et smil. “Elias kom med ham i sta. Hundepasseren ble syk og det var krise. Så jeg sa vi kunne passe ham i helga. Blir ikke det fint? Jeg har gjort klart til ham i stua. Funnet frem fleecepleddet hans, sånn som sist, og maten hans står foreløpig under kjøkkenbordet." 

“Passe han? Vi?” spør Isak. 

“Ja, eller mest jeg da, siden du sikkert skal lese. Men jeg trenger hjelp med å lufte ham. Tenkte vi kunne ta ham med til Frognerparken. Der kan han få løpe litt og så kan vi kjøpe kaffe og vaffel fra caféen."

Ordene bare triller ut av meg. Jeg klarer ikke stå i ro, vipper føttene opp og ned gjentatte ganger, fordi jeg er så glad og gleder meg sånn til utflukten jeg har planlagt. 

“Er du seriøs nå Even?” 

“Ja. Er det noe galt?”

“Jeg har eksamen på _mandag_."

"Og så?"

"Og så? Jeg skal lese hele helga. Det vet du jo!” 

Isaks stemme er skarp. Han høres både oppgitt og misfornøyd ut, og jeg skjønner ingenting. Jeg kommer jo bare med en greie for å gjøre helga litt hyggeligere. Skuffelsen kommer snikende, for dette var ikke reaksjonen jeg hadde ventet meg.

Jeg lener meg mot dørkarmen til stuedøra og fester blikket på Isak, eller der jeg tror han er for jeg har helt mistet oversikten over hvor han befinner seg.

"Men du må jo ta deg noen pauser?" Ordene svinger seg opp i et spørsmål. 

"Jeg kan ikke ta så lange pauser." Jeg hører Isak sukke dypt – igjen. “Dessuten kommer jo Sana i morgen klokka ti. Vi skal studere sammen hele dagen. Du vet jo godt at hun ikke er så glad i hunder.”

“Kommer Sana?” spør jeg overrasket. 

“Ja, det har jeg jo fortalt deg.”

“Nei…?”

“Jo, Even. Opptil flere ganger. Senest i dag tidlig da jeg ba deg kjøpe med te til henne.”

"Te?" Nå skjønner jeg mindre og mindre. Isak har da ikke bedt meg om å kjøpe te. Da ville jeg jo husket at Sana kom. 

"Ikke si du har glemt å kjøpe te?" 

"Jeg har ikke kjøpt te, men jeg kan heller ikke huske at du ba meg gjøre det."

"Herregud Even." Isak hever stemmen. "Jeg sa det jo til deg før jeg dro." 

Jeg tenker tilbake på morgenen og husker ikke stort annet enn at Isak var stressa fordi han hadde forsovet seg og snakket til meg mens han løp mellom soverommet, badet og kjøkkenet. 

“Ja vel… men det fikk jeg altså ikke med meg i kaoset i morges.” 

"Faen ass! Som om jeg ikke har nok å tenke på. Nå må jeg jeg ut i morra tidlig og kjøpe den fuckings teen til Sana også."

Jeg svelger irritasjonen av å feilaktig få skylda for den manglende teen og foreslår heller noe for å lette litt på situasjonen. 

"Jeg kan gjøre det jeg."

"Du? Pfft." 

Det tydelige snøftet og den tilsynelatende plutselige ikke-eksisterende tiltroen til meg, sender irritasjonen til værs. Jeg hever stemmen flere hakk.

"Ja, jeg! Jeg klarer faktisk å gå på butikken og kjøpe te."

"Nei, jeg gjør det selv." 

Billy dytter snuten ivrig mot låret mitt på jakt etter oppmerksomhet. Men gleden over at han skal være her i helga er på vei til å forsvinne, så jeg bare dytter ham unna meg. Han kommer tilbake, og presser seg frem og ut i gangen. 

"Herregud, Isak. Hvorfor er du så jævla sur?” 

"Sur?" Isaks stemme går opp i fistel. 

"Ja, du er jo pottesur! Bare fordi jeg har sagt ja til å passe Billy. Jeg trodde det skulle være hyggelig å få deg hjem jeg..." 

"Det er ikke min feil i hvert fall. Først har du dratt den bikkja inn i hus og så spiser den opp maten min!" 

"Serr Isak? Nå er du jævlig urimelig. Vi har mer mat i kjøleskapet og jeg prøver bare å gjøre noe fint for deg, noe som kan hjelpe..."

"Hjelpe?" Isak snøfter. "Du fucker opp den viktigste lesehelga mi ved å ta med deg en hund hjem. Hva med å spørre meg om det er greit først?"

Det smeller hardt i ei dør og det rykker til kroppen min. Jeg hører noen skrapelyder og så begynner Billy å ule. Jeg krysser armene og hever øyenbrynene. 

“Sten…”

"Hva skal Billy hjelpe til med liksom? Quizze meg i biologi? Isak avbryter meg. 

"Ja, det var akkurat det jeg hadde planlagt.” Jeg himler med øynene. "Han lånte ipaden min og har lagd quiz i hele kveld."

"Det er ikke morsomt, Even.” Isak sukker høylytt. “Jeg trenger seriøst å konsentrere meg om lesinga. Alt den bikkja kommer til å gjøre er å lage mer jobb og stress for meg."

“Det er faen ikke sant. Men bare drit i hele greia. Jeg skal ta meg av Billy selv. Gi ham mat og gå tur med ham.”

“Even…. du skjønner vel at det ikke går?”

Isaks nedlatende tone sender blodtrykket rett til værs og jeg kjenner det bruser inne i meg. 

“Nei, det skjønner jeg ikke.”

“Hallo! Er du helt tett i pappen?" Isak hever stemmen ytterligere. "Det er ikke noe jævla førerhund du skal passe.” 

"Så du tror ikke jeg klarer å gå tur med hunden alene?" 

"Det er ikke så lett, Even."

"Det er ikke så fryktelig vanskelig heller."

"Jeg vil ikke at du skal gå tur med den bikkja alene. Det kan du bare glemme."

"Glemme?" roper jeg og kjenner det koker inne i meg. "Hvem tror du at du er? Du er ikke noen jævla verge! Hvis du tror jeg overhodet bryr meg om deg og hva du sier, så må du tro om igjen. Jeg gjør akkurat som jeg vil!"

Det blir stille – lenge. Litt unormalt stille. Hvorfor sier ikke Isak noe? Er han tom for argumenter? 

"Hører du? Isak? Isak? Har du mista stemmen eller?" 

Brått hører jeg det skramler og bråker inne på kjøkkenet. Jeg går mot døra og stiller meg midt i åpningen. Ikke faen om Isak skal få snike seg unna en gang til. Jeg hører ei skapdør slås igjen før det blir stille. 

“Hva er det du vil?” Stemmen til Isak er skarp.

"Bare går du midt i samtalen uten å si ifra?"

"Ja!" Svaret kommer kontant, uten nøling eller tegn til anger. 

"Det er så jævlig dårlig gjort av deg. Du vet jeg hater det!"

"Jeg kunne ikke brydd meg mindre om det akkurat nå."

Ordene treffer hjertet som en skarp kniv. Det svir bak øyelokkene. Jeg prøver å si noe, men klumpen i halsen sperrer for alt som vil ut. Jeg kniper igjen øynene og biter meg hardt i leppa for å stagge gråten. 

Ikke faen om jeg skal være den hjelpeløse, handikappede fyren som bare begynner å grine. Jeg snur meg og går ut i gangen. Setter meg på krakken og finner frem noen sko. Om de er mine aner jeg ikke. 

“Hvor skal du?”

“Ut!”

“Klokka er jo snart halv ett… hva faen skal du gjøre ute så sent?”

“Det skal du bare drite i.” Jeg reiser meg og griper tak i stokken fra opphenget ved siden av knaggrekka.

"Det er mørkt ute."

“Det mørkt hele fuckings tida.”

“Even…” Jeg kjenner hånda til Isak på armen min og slår den unna meg. 

“Slipp!”

“Greit. Kanskje du bare skal ta med deg bikkja i samme slengen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man kan jo bli forledet og tro det bare er fluff og rosa skyer i dette universet. Men det er det altså ikke... Noen ganger er lagrene med Isaktonin og Eventonin i kroppen på et bunnivå. Men kanskje de kan fylles opp igjen? 
> 
> Dronningen av angst, Always_and_ever, har vært så elskverdig og vært beta på denne lille historien 💖
> 
> Spent på hva dere tenker og synes, og hører gjerne fra dere 💖


	2. Alene på åpent hav

Jeg smeller igjen døra så fort jeg er ute på trappa. Driter i om Isak er på vei etter meg og får døra i fleisen. Det hadde i grunn vært til pass for ham. 

Idet jeg når porten klarer jeg ikke holde det inne lenger. Pusten krøller seg på vei ut og tårene spruter, renner i strie strømmer nedover kinnene. Jeg slår stokken hard mot døra i frustrasjon og hører det knirker i hengslene hver gang den treffer treverket.

"Helvetes jævla dritt!"

Jeg blir stående foran porten til den verste gråten har gitt seg, og tørker ansiktet fri for tårer og snørr med ermet på genseren.

Jeg går oppover Normannsgate mot kirka, en av de få veiene på Kampen jeg har lært meg å kjenne, og kan gå på egenhånd. Stokken svinger fra side til side og slår hardt i asfalten. Jeg teller antall skritt i et desperat forsøk på å roe sinnet og overdøve kaoset oppe i hodet. 

Nesten tre hundre skritt senere når jeg det ekle pissoaret i enden av bygget som huser pizzastedet Isak og jeg ofte frekventerer – Galleri Bastian. Det er heldigvis lite trafikk så sent på kvelden og jeg krysser veien uten store problemer. Jeg leter meg frem til steintrappa foran kirka med stokken og setter meg, lukker øynene og lener hodet mot den svære kirkedøra. 

Plutselig får jeg det for meg at Isak har fulgt etter meg, at han står på andre siden av gata og iakttar meg uten at jeg har fått det med meg. Tanken får det til å bruse inne i meg og jeg knytter neven så knokene sikkert blir hvite.

"Isak? ISAK!" Jeg hever stemmen. "Er du der? Hvis du er det kan du faen meg si noe."

Jeg lukker øynene igjen og lytter, men det kommer ikke noe svar. Jeg roper på nytt, men det eneste jeg hører er sirener i det fjerne, den tunge pusten og hjertet mitt som banker så hardt at det suser i ørene. Tanken på Isak som bare forlot diskusjonen, uten å si noe, presser tårene frem på nytt. Jeg kan ikke tro at han med vilje såret meg på den måten.

Jeg har kranglet mye med foreldrene mine. Den gang de var overbeskyttende og jeg var en opprørsk tenåring med hormoner som fløy veggimellom. Men det er jo sånn det er å vokse opp.

Dette er annerledes. Det er Isak og meg. 

Vi har hatt diskusjoner og små uoverensstemmelser tidligere, men det har aldri vært så ille som i kveld. Han har aldri såret meg på den måten før og jeg har aldri stormet sint ut av leiligheten. 

.

Jeg vet ikke hvor lenge jeg har sitti her på kirketrappa, men det er kaldt og jeg fryser. Idet jeg kikker opp mot himmelen, kjenner jeg de første spede regndråpene. De treffer meg midt i panna og renner ned i øyekroken. 

Det er på tide å gå. Aller helst vil jeg ringe Mikael eller Mutta og spørre om jeg kan låne en sofa, men uten mobilen min er jeg fanget og kommer ingen andre steder enn dit jeg absolutt ikke vil – hjem. 

Billy er uansett hjemme og jeg har lovet Elias å passe på ham. Det løftet bryter jeg ikke, om jeg så må gjøre all jobben selv. 

Jeg strekker frustrert ut armen for å plukke opp stokken, men finner den ikke. Pulsen skyter i været og det begynner å prikke ubehagelig i fingrene. Jeg brettet den jo sammen og la den ved siden av meg.

Jeg leter med begge hendene uten å finne den. Idet jeg flytter på meg, hører jeg et lite dunk, så et til og så enda et. Jeg famler med hendene og til slutt finner jeg stokken på asfalten nedenfor trappa. Tårene pipler fram fra øyekroken av lettelse. 

Regnet har begynt å tilta. Store, feite regndråper kommer tett i tett og jeg vil være søkkvåt hvert øyeblikk om jeg ikke skynder meg hjem. Problemet er at det er  _ umulig _ å skynde seg, og når jeg til slutt står på trappa utenfor leiligheten er klærne mine gjennomvåte. Håret ligger klistra til hodet og det renner vann ned i ansiktet.

Hjertet hamrer intenst under genseren og jeg kjenner jeg er litt kvalm. For første gang gruer jeg meg til å gå inn til meg selv. Jeg vet Isak og jeg må prate sammen, men jeg har absolutt ikke lyst til å snakke med ham nå. 

Inne i leiligheten er det stille. Jeg sier et forsiktig “hallo?” Først litt lavt og så litt høyere, men får ikke noe svar. Isak sover sikkert og jeg puster lettet ut. Jeg henger stokken fra meg på kroken på veggen og går med forsiktige skritt inn på badet. 

Idet jeg skal til å kle av meg hører jeg noen tasse over gulvet i gangen. Plutselig kjenner jeg en snute mot låret mitt. Jeg setter meg ned på gulvet og får Billy midt i fanget. 

"Hei, Billy," hvisker jeg og rufser ham i pelsen. “Går det bra?” Billy sleiker meg i ansiktet og den ru tunga hans kiler meg så fælt at jeg begynner å le. “Tror du det hadde gått bra om vi to gikk på tur alene?”

Billy dytter snuten mot meg og setter forlabbene på låret mitt. Halen begynner å logre intenst og jeg lurer på om Billy faktisk tror vi skal på tur. Jeg mister balansen og detter bakover. Før jeg rekker å gjøre noe, smeller jeg bakhodet inn i det skarpe håndtaket på skapet under vasken. 

"Auuu!” 

Jeg tar meg til hodet og kjenner det banke intenst. Billy er over meg igjen før jeg får reist meg. Han tråkker meg på hånda med poten sin og peser opp i ansiktet mitt. 

“Billy! SLUTT!" 

Jeg dytter han irritert unna meg og kommer meg opp på beina. Billy presser seg mot meg på nytt og jeg dytter ham bort fra meg nok en gang, bare enda hardere. Jeg ignorerer pipinga hans. Bare setter meg på dolokket med et høylytt sukk og drar av meg de våte klærne. 

Den lille iboende usikkerheten min som kommer hver gang jeg har en dårlig dag, hver gang jeg ikke får til noe, hver gang jeg får bekreftet at ting blir vanskelig eller enda verre, umulig på egenhånd, blusser opp og klumpen i magen vokser seg stor på null tid. 

Det svir bak øyelokkene igjen. Jeg presser håndflatene mot øynene og borer albuene ned i lårene mine. Kroppen vugger frem og tilbake, og jeg slipper ut et hikst. 

Den våte snuten til Billy dytter borti fingrene mine. Forsiktig denne gangen, som om han er redd for at han skal gjøre noe galt og at jeg skal bli sint igjen. Jeg sklir av toalettet og ned på knærne. Kummer armene rundt ham, og begraver ansiktet inn i den myke pelsen og gråter. 

“Unnskyld, Billy. Jeg var ikke meningen å bli så sint på deg. Ting er bare veldig kjipe i kveld. Men det er ikke din feil.”

Tom for tårer, reiser jeg meg igjen. Jeg vasker meg i ansiktet og pusser tenna. Jeg har bestemt meg for å sove på stua i kveld og før finner sofaen, tar jeg turen inn på kjøkkenet for litt drikke. Midt i gangen sparker jeg borti sekken til Isak. Treffer så hard at banneordene renner ut av meg. 

Jeg løfter irritert sekken. Den er tung, mye tyngre enn jeg hadde regnet med. En bok faller ut og treffer gulvet med et høylytt dunk. Jeg bøyer meg ned og plukker den opp. Boka er tykk som en murstein og det stikker ut utallige små merkelapper mellom papiret.

Jeg setter sekken inntil veggen og fortsetter inn på kjøkkenet. Jeg henter et glass fra skapet og idet jeg setter det ned, treffer jeg toastjernet. Fingrene glir ubevisst over kjøkkenbenken og jeg finner all maten jeg tok frem til Isak.

Det fester seg brått en litt ubehagelig tanke inne i meg. Mens jeg rydder bort maten, gjør jeg noe jeg skulle ha gjort for lengst, jeg ser ting med Isaks øyne. 

Isak er stressa og sliten på grunn av eksamen. Kanskje mer enn jeg har skjønt til og med? Og så inviterer jeg Billy hit uten å snakke med ham først. Isak har såret meg skikkelig i kveld, men jeg innser at jeg har vært en like stor dust selv. 

Siste rest av sinne siver ut av meg og jeg synker ned på kjøkkenstolen. Nå føler jeg i grunn mer trist enn noe annet. 

_ Nei! Nei! Evenmin. Du må våkne!  _

Ropene er høye. De finner lett veien fra soverommet og inn på kjøkkenet, og blander seg med alle tankene oppe i hodet. 

_ E-Even! Ikke dø fra meg.  _

Det knyter seg i brystet og jeg reiser meg brått. Beina går av seg selv ut av kjøkkenet og inn på soverommet.

_ Nei, Evi. Nei! Nei! Nei!  _

Det knirker i senga og Isak har begynt å gråte. Små, fortvilte hulk fyller rommet. Jeg har aldri hørt Isak gråte før og hjertet mitt begynner umiddelbart å slå sprekker. Krangelen fra ista viskes vekk av den hjerteskjærende gråten, og behovet for å holde armene rundt ham og trøste ham blir raskt sterkere enn frykten for å snakke med ham.

Jeg kryper opp i senga og åler meg bort til Isak. Finner ham nesten ikke under dyna, for han ligger sammenkrøllet som en ball helt på kanten av madrassen. Jeg legger armen rundt ham og stryker ham forsiktig over brystkassa mens jeg kysser ham i nakken.

"Issy, jeg er her. Du bare drømmer. Jeg er her." 

Ordene hviskes inn mot øret hans, om og om igjen. Jeg finner hånda hans, fletter fingrene våre og klemmer forsiktig. 

"Even?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det gikk ei kule varmt i forrige kapittel. Noen ganger er det greit å komme seg ut, bort litt og få roet sinne sitt. Så klarer man kanskje å se ting fra mer enn en side (sin egen)? 
> 
> Always_and_ever har vært så elskverdig og vært beta på denne lille historien 💖
> 
> Tusen takk for fine og engasjerende kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Fortsatt spent på hva dere tenker og synes, og hører gjerne fra dere 💖


	3. Tilbake i trygt farvann

Det svaier i madrassen og jeg merker Isak snur seg. Han legger hodet nærme mitt for jeg kjenner den varme pusten hans mot ansiktet mitt. 

“Even!”

Isak tar et langt utpust. Han høres ikke sint ut, bare letta. Kanskje til og med litt glad for å se meg? Jeg håper i hvert fall det. Jeg biter meg i leppa og legger hånda mi prøvende på kinnet hans. Isak er våt under øynene. Jeg holder pusten noen øyeblikk, redd han skal dytte hånda unna. Men han bare puster tungt og snufser, så jeg tørker forsiktig bort tårene med fingrene.

"H-hei, Issy. Du ropte sånn. Mareritt?"

"Mm.” Isak tar et skarpt innpust. “Jeg drømte at du storma ut av leiligheten og ble påkjørt av en bil – og døde, jeg så hele greia i slow motion, men kunne ikke gjøre noe."

Isak griper om hånda mi og klemmer den. Flere tårer renner nedover kinnene hans og jeg tørker dem etter tur.

"Off, så fælt."

"Det var helt jævlig. Det bare... BAM og så føk stokken opp i lufta mens du havna midt veien, livløs og blodig."

Isaks hånd på min gjør meg litt modigere. Jeg tar et godt grep rundt Isak og hvisker "kom her." Han åler seg inntil meg og borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa mi. Jeg stryker ham på ryggen med fingrene. 

“Heldigvis skjedde ikke det da.”

"Om det hadde skjedd noe med deg i kveld, da…da… nei det orker jeg ikke tenke på…"

Isak stilner. Det eneste jeg hører er pusten og de små snufsene hans. Og alle tankene mine. Alt jeg vil si, men ikke helt vet hvordan. Jeg stryker Isak på ryggen med florlette bevegelser og Isak stryker meg tilbake oppover armen.

"Hvor… eh... var… du… i sta? Isak nøler, ordene kommer ut litt etter litt. "Om jeg kan spørre?" legger han raskt til.

"Jeg gikk bare opp til kirka og satt der. Det var liksom dit eller ned til Galgeberg." Jeg sukker dypt av mine egne begrensninger. 

"Okei. Jeg prøvde å ringe deg rett etter jeg la meg, for jeg ble litt bekymra. Når jeg ikke fikk svar, vurderte jeg å gå og se etter deg, men sovna visst før jeg kom så langt."

"Det var like greit… jeg var så sint og lei meg, og ville bare være alene."

"Jeg er lei…”

“Isak." Jeg griper tak i hånda hans og klemmer den. "Jeg vil si noe først.”

“Okei?"

"Kan jeg det? Vær så snill."

"Så klart."

Det blir stille igjen og jeg skjønner det er min tur til å prate. Hjertet banker hardt bak brystbenet. Jeg tar et par dype innpust og kremter litt.

"Jeg skulle ikke sagt ja til å passe Billy uten å snakke med deg først. Unnskyld for at jeg var så dum. Jeg er veldig lei meg."

“Det var utrolig dumt ja. Jeg vil veldig gjerne at du snakker med meg før du sier ja til noe sånt så tett opp mot eksamen."

"Unnskyld! Jeg skjønner du ble irritert."

"Men det er jo likevel ikke bare din feil at kvelden ble sånn den ble. Jeg hadde jo ikke trengt å oppføre meg som jeg gjorde, eksplodere og bli så sur." 

Jeg merker noe tungt løsner inne i meg av ordene til Isak. Selv om jeg kanskje var den største idioten, er det godt å høre at han innrømmer å ha oppført seg dumt også. 

"Vi var kanskje litt korttenkte begge to?" 

"Litt?” 

Isaks forsiktige latter tar med seg munnvikene mine opp i et ørlite smil. 

“Greit. Veldig korttenkte da.” Jeg tar et godt utpust. "Kan vi slutte å være sint på hverandre nå? Jeg har ikke lyst å krangle med deg mer."

"Vi kan det, for jeg har ikke lyst til å krangle mer jeg heller.”

“Jeg lover å snakke med deg på forhånd neste gang."

"Det er fint, baby."

Jeg kremter litt forsiktig. "Men kan du love meg en ting også?”

“Hva da?”

“At du ikke går midt i en samtale uten å si ifra en gang til. Jeg skjønner du var sint på meg og ville vekk, men det sårer veldig når du gjør det på den måten. Det får meg til å føle meg så liten og ubetydelig. Det er som om du gjør narr av meg og handikappet mitt.”

“Unnskyld, Even!” Isak griper tak i hånda mi og klemmer den. “Det er ikke greit å gjøre sånn. Det var skikkelig råttent gjort av meg. Jeg lover! Skal aldri gjøre det igjen.”

“Takk baby.” 

Jeg plasserer et par kyss på håndryggen til Isak. Han griper tak i hånda mi og stryker på den med fjærlette fingre. 

"Issy?"

"Mm?"

"Jeg mente ikke det jeg jeg sa om at jeg ikke bryr meg om hva du sier. Jeg gjør det. Alltid. Jeg ble bare så forbanna fordi jeg følte du plutselig hadde mista all tiltro til meg og ville kontrollere meg.”

“Jeg vil jo ikke det, men jeg ble oppriktig bekymra når du sa du skulle gå tur med Billy alene. Ikke fordi jeg ikke har tiltro til deg, men…” 

“Jeg skjønner det.” Jeg avbryter Isak. “Du er jo den personen jeg kjenner som alltid får meg til å tro jeg kan gjøre hva som helst.” 

“Du kan jo det. I hvert fall veldig, veldig mye.”

“Men ikke gå tur alene med Billy.” 

Jeg sier det som en konstatering, for det er jo sannheten. Billy er vilter, ganske egenrådig til tider og å gå tur med ham alene kunne fort gått veldig galt. 

“Nei…” Isak nøler. “Altså, det tror jeg…”

“Jeg skjønner det.” Jeg avbryter Isak igjen. "Det hadde ikke gått. Men jeg ville ikke at du skulle få rett når jeg synes du hadde vært så urimelig. Så da ble jeg bare trassen."

"Du er ikke den eneste som ble det i kveld."

Jeg merker Isak trykke seg enda nærmere meg. Vi blir liggende under dyna, helt stille, og bare høre hverandres pust og hjerteslag mens lette fingre stryker over naken hud. 

"Jeg har tenkt på en ting,” sier Isak plutselig idet jeg er nær ved å sovne. 

"Hva da?"

“Om vi ikke trenger å gå så langt kan vi kombinere lufting av Billy i morgen tidlig med turen til butikken for å kjøpe te." 

Jeg kjenner den dårlige samvittigheten kommer krypende igjen. “Du har vel ikke tid til det?" 

“Vi står bare opp litt tidligere enn planlagt."

"Sorry."

"Du… vi er ferdig med å si unnskyld." Isak stryker meg på kinnet. "Litt frisk luft før jeg starter å lese blir bra."

"Okei…” Jeg lukker øynene og tar et dypt innpust. “...men det går fortere om du bare løper og kjøper den teen alene da… så kan du kanskje få sove litt lenger. Jeg bare går opp til pappa og spør om han vil bli med å lufte Billy."

"Men jeg vil jo ikke det da."

"Ikke...?" 

"Nei, jeg vil at vi gjør det sammen."

"Sikker?" 

"Hvorfor skulle jeg ikke være det?"

"Nei… altså kanskje… eller… jeg vet ikke jeg."

Det er jug, jeg vet godt hvorfor. Men jeg har ikke lyst å si det høyt i tilfelle det er sant og Isak bekrefter det. 

Det svaier i madrassen og senga knirker i det Isak reiser seg. Fraværet av den varme, myke kroppen hans mot min kjennes umiddelbart. Isak romsterer under dyna, og så legger han seg oppå meg. Kroppen hans presser seg sånn deilig mot min og varmen hans brer seg inne i meg igjen. 

Brått kjenner jeg to hender på kinnene mine og Isaks munn mot min. Myke, fuktige lepper som forsiktig kysser meg. Jeg åpner munnen i ren refleks og han ler forsiktig mot meg. 

"Noen ganger er du bare helt dust altså."

"Åh..."

"Når du tror jeg ikke vil ha deg med, så er du det ass."

Jeg tar et skikkelig innpust, så ramler ordene ut av meg likevel. “Så du er ikke lei meg? Jeg er det selv av og til. Det er så mye styr med meg.” 

Isak svarer ikke, bare presser leppene mot mine igjen og kysser meg ømt – lenge. 

“Om du ikke har merka det allerede, i kveld spesielt, så er det mye styr med meg også."

Isak ruller så vidt av meg igjen og blir liggende siden av meg under dyna, men likevel helt inntil meg. Jeg snur meg på siden og kjenner den varme pusten hans i ansiktet. Han legger hånda på kinnet mitt og stryker meg med tommelen. 

“Idéen om å bryte opp lesinga med å lufte Billy var ikke helt høl i hode altså." 

“Ikke?" 

“Nei.” Isak dytter litt hår bort fra panna mi. “Jeg vet jo innerst inne at jeg trenger pauser. Det er bare så vanskelig å ta de når jeg føler jeg ikke har kontroll over lesinga."

"Jeg vet det." Jeg lar fingrene forsvinne inn i krøllene til Isak og masserer hodebunnen lett. Føler meg litt modig igjen nå som Isak har åpnet seg enda mer. "Men det fantastiske hodet ditt trenger frisk luft og hvile innimellom. Og…" Even stopper opp et øyeblikk. "...jeg tenkte kanskje at det kunne være fint å ha Billy her, for da  _ må  _ vi ut."

“Tanken er god den, men jeg trenger å bestemme når og hvordan selv. Å få enda en forpliktelse gjør det bare mer stress for meg."

"Jeg tenkte ikke at det kunne oppleves sånn for deg, men jeg skjønner jo det nå." Jeg sukker dypt. 

"Men det  _ er  _ fint at du tenker på meg altså.”

"Jeg tenker på deg stort sett hele tiden. På den ene eller andre måten."

“Det ble sikkert ikke så mange fine tanker i kveld.” Isak sukker. 

“Nei, i kveld ble det krøll på linja. Men det kan jeg jo takke meg selv for."

"Men vi har fått rettet ut krøllen nå eller hva?” 

Jeg hører en liten usikkerhet i stemmen til Isak og får et akutt behov for å hviske den bort. For han har nok å bekymre seg over som det er, med et monster av en eksamen på mandag. Jeg pirker ham på nesa og ber ham seg på meg. Selv om jeg ikke kan se ham, er det viktig at han ser meg inn i øynene. 

“Min linje er  _ helt _ rett igjen. Hundre prosent i vater.”

“Min også.” 

Isak tar tak i hånda mi og lar fingrene forsiktig stryke over kinnet sitt, over linjene i huden utenfor munnviken og leppene som rammer inn de synlige tennene. Han smiler og jeg klarer ikke la være å gjengjelde smilet. 

Jeg lar fingrene danse lett opp mot panna, over øyenbrynene og nedover nesa.  _ Ser  _ Isak på min egen måte før jeg legger hånda i nakken hans og trekker ham mot meg for et kyss. Først treffer jeg haka, typisk nok, men det gjør ikke noe. Jeg gjør bare et nytt forsøk og så treffer jeg der jeg skal, munnen hans. 

Vi blir liggende tett inntil hverandre under dyna, med beina viklet inn i hverandre, og kysse litt før vi snakker om hvordan vi skal organisere helga. Vi bestemmer oss for noen turer med Billy sammen, mens de fleste vil jeg høre med en av gutta, for eksempel Mikael eller Magnus, om hjelp til. 

"Er det greit at jeg lager mat til deg og Sana i morgen?" 

"Det hadde vært kjempefint."

"Jeg kan lage lasagne til dere…. eller noe annet om dere heller vil ha det."

"Lasagne ja." Isak slipper ut et lite flir.

"Som Billy  _ ikke _ får tak i."

"Billy bør holde seg unna ja." 

"Jeg lover å passe bedre på maten."

"Jeg vet du gjør så godt du kan. Alle kan glemme seg bort iblant." Isak kysser meg på nesa. "Men det hadde vært kjempefint med lasagne altså."

"Da mekker jeg det. Trenger jeg hjelp spør jeg bare mamma."

"Takk baby."

Det har rumlet i magen til Isak en stund, men nå høres det mer ut som høylytte løvebrøl enn noe annet. Jeg tenker på maten jeg fant ute på kjøkkenbordet og det går opp for meg at Isak kanskje ikke har fått spist noe i kveld. Jeg vet Isak klarer å skaffe seg mat selv, men får likevel litt dårlig samvittighet. 

"Fikk du ikke spist noe før du la deg?"

"Hæ?"

"Ja, magen din romler så fælt."

"Åh… ja… nei… jeg var så innmari sliten, orka ikke mekke noe." 

"La meg fikse noe."

"Nå?" Isak stryker litt hår bort fra panna mi. 

"Ja." 

"Ikke tenk på det, det går fint. Jeg dør jo ikke."

"Nei, det går ikke fint."

Jeg reiser meg bestemt opp og går inn på kjøkkenet. Der finner jeg på nytt frem det jeg trenger for å lage ostesmørbrød. 

Med stekepinsetten i den ene hånda og grillvåtten i den andre, hører jeg det frese lett i toastjernet. Brått kjenner jeg to armer som smyger seg rundt midjen min og myke krøller som kiler meg i øret.

"Lager du ostesmørbrød til meg?"

"Mm."

"Takk." Isak kysser meg under øret. "Naken til og med.”

"Jah." Jeg slipper ut et flir. "Det regnet ute. Jeg ble søkkvåt og måtte skifte, men rakk ikke finne ny bokser før jeg måtte inn til deg."

"Jeg klager ikke."

Jeg kjenner fingrene til Isak gli nedover brystkassa mi, langs ribbeina og ned til magen. Han lar fingrene hvile et ørlite øyeblikk, før de danser videre ned mot skrittet og legges rundt pikken min. 

"Jeg går og setter meg, så kan jeg beundre  _ the naked chef _ litt på avstand"

"Bli!" Jeg griper etter hånda hans, men får ikke skikkelig grep på grunn av grillvotten. 

"Okei."

"Du må… eh... sjekke at jeg ikke brenner ostesmørbrødene." Det er bare tull. Jeg har full kontroll, men det er en ekstra trygghet å ha ham der, og så kan vi jo kose litt mens vi venter. 

"Det kan jeg klare."

"Kan jeg få et kyss til under øret?"

Jeg kjenner de myke leppene til Isak under øret igjen, akkurat der jeg er mest sensitiv, og det går en skjelving gjennom meg. Jeg trykker meg nærmer ham og slipper ut et lavmælt stønn.

Isak griper tak i hoftene mine og gnir skrittet bestemt imot meg. Jeg kjenner den halvharde pikken hans mot sprekken mellom rompeballene. 

"Jeg ble plutselig sulten på noe litt annet jeg."

"Jasså?" Et smil brer seg i ansiktet mitt og jeg kjenner det kribler inne i meg. 

"Jah!" Isak legger hånda rundt pikken min igjen. Han trykker tommelen mot hodet og masserer tuppen mens han hvisker inn mot øret mitt. "Jeg vil ha deg inne i meg. Kan du hjelpe meg med det?"

"Jah aah!" 

Hånda til Isak sender et intenst sug ned i magen og jeg merker min egen pikk hardne. Lysten til å ta ham bakfra her inne på kjøkkenet velter opp i meg, men så hører jeg det freser i toastjernet. 

"Hva med ostesmørbrødene?"

“Eh… tja, jeg bør vel spise de først?”

Jeg er litt usikker på hva Isak  _ egentlig _ vil, men jeg åpner uansett toastjernet for jeg vil ikke brenne maten. Isak forteller meg at ostesmørbrødene er ferdig. Jeg plukker de ut med stekepinsetten og legger de på tallerkenen ved siden av meg. 

“Nei, fuck it! Jeg vil heller ha deg inne i meg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er gutta tilbake i trygt farvann. Det hjelper å snakke rolig sammen. Ikke bare rope og skrike (selv om det er uunngåelig noen ganger). Og når man først har blitt venner igjen, så er vel makeup sex helt på sin plass? Den får dere bare tenke dere til hvordan blir (foreløpig? 🤔🤨🧐🤷) 
> 
> Tusen takk til Always_and_ever for super betajobb på dette kapitlet også 💖
> 
> Fikk dette deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar 💖


End file.
